


Philia

by DarkWoods



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aroace Murasakibara, Characters Tagged As They Appear, Demi!Akashi, Demi!Midorima, Demisexual Character(s), Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Haizaki swears a lot, I'll probably jump around the timeline, Is this AU? is this canon? Author doesn't know, M/M, Miscommunication, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Platonic Relationships, Post-Winter Cup, Queerplatonic Relationships, Teikou Era, Yes you read that right, aroace kuroko, aromantic asexual characters, catch me in rarepair hell B), in an ironic twist it's between them and everyone else, listen they're totally on the ace spectrum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:42:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWoods/pseuds/DarkWoods
Summary: That time Murasakibara and Kuroko started kinda-sorta fake dating, and kinda-sorta never bothered to brake up.Murasakibara cuts over Haizaki mid-sentence. "Hey, Kuro-chin,""Yes Murasakibara-kun?""Be my boyfriend.""Okay." Kuroko fails to even lower his book throughout the exchange.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Idk?? What this is?? But I just love their relationship so I thought, 'Lets write a MuraKuro fic because there are none!' But then I thought, 'I just can't imagine them actually kissing.' and this beautiful AU was born. I ship Kuroko with too many people and I ship Murasakibara with Himuro, but I also feel it in my soul that they're somehow ace.
> 
> Not sure how many chapters this will have either, but I have some ideas. This'll also probably be a series of drabbles, so don't expect an over-arching plot or tight continuity.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this shitshow.

Murasakibara carelessly flops into his chair, which squeals in protest. He groans and runs a hand through his long hair in frustration. "Kise-chin, how do I get rid of them?" 

Kise sets down his chopsticks in surprise while everyone else at the lunch table looks on in interest. It's rare that their tallest friend asks anything of anyone if it doesn't involve food, and it's usually Akashi or Kuroko that he goes to, so this is particularly strange. "Eh? You finally wanna know?! Gosh, I thought you didn't care! Okay, so I don't think shampoo is going to cut it at this point, because those split ends are _bad_. But don't worry! I'm pretty sure I can save at least-"

Murasakibara growls. "No. _Girls._ How do I get rid of them?"

"Girls?" Momoi repeats curiously.

Kise's face scrunches in confusion. "Isn't your face usually scary enough?" Murasakibara scowls at him but Kise feels vindicated by the cold sweat beading on his forehead. "S-Sorry, but I thought they usually avoided you..."

"It's the Home Economics class isn't it?" Deduces Akashi, before taking another dignified sip of his tea.

Murasakibara grunts his confirmation but Aomine still scratches his head at the conclusion. "What's Home Ec. gotta do with it?"

Midorima scoffs, pushing up his glasses with the finesse of any good Megane-type. "He recently transferred into that class after there was an opening, remember? That's the only obvious change in his school routine that comes to mind. Not to mention it's a predominantly female course." 

Aomine rolls his eyes. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't realize this was all so obvious. Thanks Wattson."

"Hey. Help." Murasakibara pokes Kise in the cheek for emphasis, which the blond bats away.

"Okay, so what's the problem?" 

"They won't leave me alone."

Kise sighs. "Meaning?"   

"They keep trying to cling onto me and confess, it's a bother." The giant slumps into his seat, reaching into his pocket to pull out a stick of Umaibo to eat.

Haizaki snorts, rolling his eyes. "Oh no. What a dilemma. God, what suffering you must endure. My heart goes out to you in these trying times-"

"Shut it Haizakicchi!...Ahem. Murasakibaracchi, what did you do to attract them anyways?" Kise laces his fingers together on the table and leans towards his friend as if to project a professional air.

"Haaaah, I don't know. The teacher was impressed with my cooking so he had me assist some people." 

"I...I see..." Momoi mutters with a glazed look in her eyes.

They could all see it. Murasakibara with his long hair pulled back into a ponytail, showing off his surprisingly handsome face. Him, tottering around the classroom in an apron, accidentally spewing lines out of a shoujo manga as he helps a bunch of very single and very imaginative teenage girls. No doubt they've clicked him into the trope of Jerk-With-A-Heart-Of-Gold who's both excitingly rugged and cute boyfriend material. 

"Just tell them you aren't interested." Reasons Midorima.

"I did, but then they try harder."

Much like an insect caught in a web, the more he struggles the worse he’s entangled.

"Then just be meaner!" Then, as if to lead by example, Haizaki nabs a piece of sushi from Kuroko's lunch box and is quick to shove it in his mouth before anyone can object.

Just as Aomine angers on his behalf, Kuroko says, "It's fine." He then pushes the rest of his lunch towards Haizaki to avoid further drama and focuses on reading his book.

"Tch, don't encourage him Tetsu." Grumbles Aomine, leaning back in his seat and crossing his arms petulantly.

"Kise-chiiiin," Whines Murasakibara. " _Help_."

Kise can only shrug unsurely. "I don't know what to tell you, I usually just flirt with them a bit and excuse myself. I don't think that's really your style thought..."  

"Ugh."

Seeing how disheartened he's becoming, Momoi thinks fast. "Hey Mukkun, sometimes I just say I'm already taken. Maybe that'll work for you too?" She suggests.

"But what if they ask for proof?" Prods Midorima.

"You wouldn't owe them anything." Argues Akashi, setting down his cup.

Kise grimaces. "Fangirls are pretty persistent Akashicchi, I've had to deal with a stalker or two." He shutters at the memory. He never did get those shirts back.

Aomine gets a smug look on his face as he comes up with a solution. "Just _pretend_ to date someone."

Haizaki immediately shoots him down. "That's fucking stupid."

Momoi cringes "He's right, fake-dating never works."

Kise agrees, even nodding knowledgably. "Someone always gets hurt, and since Murasakibaracchi isn't interested in anyone, it'll be the other person." 

Haizaki snorts. "Who gives a shit, it's a problem solved. If they catch feelings, that's on them."

Akashi is the only one to notice that Murasakibara has been suspiciously quiet.

"That's not how it works Haizakicchi, haven't you watched a Rom-Com?!" Screeches Kise.

"Pfft, I'm not a pussy. I'm not surprised you watch that garbage though-" 

Murasakibara cuts over Haizaki mid-sentence. "Hey, Kuro-chin," 

"Yes Murasakibara-kun?"

"Be my boyfriend."

"Okay." Kuroko fails to even lower his book throughout the exchange.

There's a pregnant pause where everyone but the two involved look absolutely gobsmacked.

Momoi and Kise shriek in unison, almost as if practiced. _"_ _Heeeeh_?!" 

Even Aomine is in a state of disbelief. "Wait, _what_?" 

"Are you fucking serious?! Why him?!" 

Calmly, as if he isn't causing total anarchy at the table, Kuroko simply shrugs and replies with, "He asked."

Kise practically leaps from his chair and slams his hands against the tabletop with a loud _smack_. "Kurokocchi, be my boyfriend!"

"I'm sorry, I'm in a committed relationship."

"Ack! Kurokocchi stop playing with my heart!" Kise collapses back into his seat, dropping his head against the table with a sound _thud_. Momoi rubs his back in sympathy, a rather defeated expression on her face as well.

"Congratulations on your relationship, you have my support."

"Thanks Aka-chin."


	2. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Indirect kisses and indirect insults.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hhhhhhholy hell, you guys just kept crawling out of the woodwork. (灬º 艸º灬) I was expecting this to get like maybe 100 hits in a week and 4 comments max but we surpassed that pretty quickly. Everyone's been super supportive and I really appreciate everyone who gave some tips and suggestions! 
> 
> Another Teikou Era chapter!

 

Kuroko blinks in surprise when he notes that there is a bento placed in his usual spot at their table. Everyone else is already seated and tucking into their food, so he can't figure out who it belongs to.

"Is someone joining us today?" He asks curiously, looking around the table for another place to squeeze in for today's lunch.

Murasakibara shakes his head. "Kuro-chin, I made that for you."

"Oh. You didn't need to, I already brought my own." He lifts his bag for emphasis as he takes his seat.

"Kise-chin said we have to do couple things if I want people to believe it. And Kuro-chin doesn’t eat enough anyways." Murasakibara explains as he unpacks his lunch.

Kuroko frowns. "This is too much." However, as to not be completely ungrateful he unwraps the bento and takes the top layer of the three-tiered lunch. He pushes the rest back to Murasakibara, who shrugs and is about take the food himself when Kise smacks his hand away.

"Wait, wait! Let Kurokocchi feed you." He suggests excitedly.

Murasakibara gives him a look. "Why?"

"It's another couple-y thing, and it'll be really cute." He explains with pleading eyes.

Momoi hums in agreement, "I'm sure some rumors will start floating around when people see."

Murasakibara eyes them suspiciously.

It's become quite obvious to the table that certain people have taken to dating Kuroko vicariously.

But as he glances around the cafeteria he does notice quite a few eyes flickering in their direction. Even with their table tucked into a more isolated alcove, between the noise they make and the feathered neon atrocity around Midorima's neck today, they naturally draw attention. It's as good a place to start as any.

He sighs. "Fine. Kuro-chin, feed me."

"I'm reading. You could feed me though."

"But I'm hungry."

"And I'm reading. You should take responsibility, we're doing this for your sake after all." 

"But then how will _I_ eat?"

"How will I read?"

Akashi cuts it. "It's lunch time Kuroko, you shouldn't be reading at all."

"I thought chewing stopped the chatter Akashi-kun." Kuroko grumbles, but finally closes his book.

The redhead frowns at the laughter his quip inspires, and just to cause further irritation Haizaki stage-whispers, _"Oh shit,_ _get fucked Akashi._ _Y_ _ou just_ _g_ _unna_ _take that?_ _"_

"I think you need to work off all that food you've been stealing Haizaki. Your warm-up laps have been doubled."

Aomine mockingly echoes, "Oh shit, get fucked Haizaki. You just gunna take that?"

The delinquent clicks his tongue in anger, but wisely keeps his mouth shut.

Almost ten minutes into their lunch break without a bite of food, Murasakibara is starting to feel weak.   "Kuro-chin. Feed me. I'll die." He mumbles.

Without any conscious agreement, they fall into a staring contest. A silent battle of wills as Murasakibara peers out from behind his long bangs and Kuroko meets him with a blank gaze.

Midorima quirks a brow, "Why can't they just eat normally? I've never seen-"

"Hush Midorin, they're concentrating." Interrupts Momoi, yet she and Kise look much more invested in this dilemma than the couple themselves. She's poised in her seat with her phone camera at the ready while Kise is muttering _'Win_ _Kurokocchi_ _, win_ _Kurokocchi_ _,'_ under his breath like a dark hex.

"Jesus, this really isn't hard." Grumbles Haizaki.

 Murasakibara sighs. He's well aware just how stubborn Kuroko can be, and it's really not worth the effort to even compete. "Fine." He grumbles, ignoring Kise's quiet cheer as he picks up his spoon. He scoops up a bit of curry and rice from his lunch and holds his other hand underneath to catch any dripping sauce. "Say _aaah_." 

Kuroko leans forward to meet him and does as instructed with a comically flat tone. He can't say he's even been fed by someone else before and Murasakibara couldn't remember shoving food into a mouth that wasn't his own. It's an odd experience for both of them, made even stranger by people watching and Momoi taking photos. God forbid it's a video.

Kuroko takes his time chewing and swallowing, while Murasakibara watches with impatience. "It's good, thank you for the meal." 

Aomine gapes. "Is that all you're eating?!" 

"I still have my own lunch."

"Kurokocchi, now you have to feed him." Reminds Kise.

"I don't have a spoon."

Murasakibara groans as he hands over his. "This is too slow, I'm hungry."

Despite the whining Kuroko still moves at his own pace, refilling the spoon with more curry. "Open."

Murasakibara does not need to be told twice. Rather than being fed, it would be more apt to say that Kuroko merely held the utensil as his 'boyfriend' helped himself to the offering. In the face of a still expectant look, Kuroko simply surrenders the spoon before turning to Kise. "This is impractical. That was enough right?" 

The blond's face pulls into a frown. "Well that was pretty quick. Even if people _were_ watching they probably thought he was just offering you a taste or something..."

Midorima loudly clears his throat. "As I was saying _earlier-"_ He casts Momoi an irritated glance. "-This is far from natural. If you simply take turns like that, you won't be able to eat half of it before class." He then takes a moment to rifle through his bag. "Here, you’re lucky I brought a few extra. It’s my lucky item so please wash it before you return it." A second spoon which he offers to Kuroko.

"Thank you Midorima-kun." 

Murasakibara gulps down his mouthful of food. "Do we still have to feed each other?"

Akashi shakes his head. "Just eat from the same container.”

Haizaki narrows his eyes, staring pointedly at Midorima neck. “Are we really going to ignore what green bean just implied?”

Completely unperturbed, Kise turns to Aomine and says, “Did you hear something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm convinced that half of the wacky stuff Midorima carries around aren't even lucky items. He'll have the real one on his person of course, but if someone asks he'll say it's the Hello Kitty bucket hat. Now I'm tempted to write a fic where people figure it out but they all silently agree not to talk about it until someone is tactless enough to call him out. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long. (ง •̀ω•́)ง✧ If you have requests or headcanons, feel free to share!


	3. Heartbreak (1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Confessions and confections.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, like some sort of Fool, had totally overlooked the idea of Murasakibara dealing with a confession until [StrawFairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawFairy/pseuds/StrawFairy) requested it.

“Murasakibara-senpai!” 

“Eh?” Atsushi halts his languid pace and turns around to see who called. The only other person in the hallway is a blonde-haired girl, holding a small box and an envelope. She doesn’t look familiar at all. 

Then again, it took a couple days to remember Kuro-chin’s face when he was first introduced. 

He watches as she sort of trots towards him, an awkward expression on her reddening face. She jumps to a stop right in front of him, and has to crane her neck up at what looks to be an uncomfortable angle before she takes a step back. 

“M-Murasakibara-senpai!” She repeats for some reason, but this time she holds both objects out in offering. 

Rather than relieving her of these items, he blinks and asks, “Who are you?” 

Her face immediately crumples, but she smooths it into a mask of determination. “I’m Yukimura Nanami, I’m one of the assistant managers for the first-string of the basketball team!” 

Oops. 

He mentally shrugs before pressing on. “Oh. What do you want?” 

She breaks eye contact to look at the walls as she scuffs her shoes. “I-I…please accept these cookies first!” 

“You’re too loud.” He says absently. He would’ve been a bit more annoyed but now he’s interested. He’s quick to take the box - red with lots of little heart stickers on the lid – and pries it open to see what flavour they are. Sugar cookies? They look good, browned around the edges in a way that promises a crisp snap and yummy caramelization. 

“A-And I wrote you…a letter...or you can forget it…” Her voice fades into to a mumble he can barely hear as she clutches the pink paper tightly. 

…If she says so. 

The cookies _are_ good. “What’s your name again?” He mumbles around the food. He should try to remember it this time. 

“Yukimura Nanami. Look, Murasakibara-senpai. I know you have a reputation as a rather rude person, but I know you just speak your mind. I too am that kind of person!” As she really starts into what he now recognises as a long-winded speech (thanks to Mido-chin’s nagging and Kuro-chin’s preaching,) she shuts her eyes and bows her head, allowing him to notice something. 

There’s a leaf in her hair. A stark green tangled in the yellow locks on top of her head.

It kind of looks like a garnish.  

Lemon. 

That tea shop finally brought back their lemon cake. These sugar cookies are good but now he has a craving for cake and the texture is all wrong.  

He should take Kuro-chin there, he’d probably like it too. He still owes Kuro-chin after he bought him all those snacks too. Mmmmm…that moist sponge cake with the creamy custard and little bits of lemon zest…They don’t have vanilla shakes but he’s sure Kuro-chin would definitely like the vanilla bean frappuccino. They’re pretty much the same thing right? Anyways, it’s been a while since he’s visited that particular shop and now he can’t remember if that’s the place where he can pre-order entire cakes, or if it’s the other place with the big muffins…hm. Maybe Kuro-chin would agree to visiting both- 

“So please go out with me!” 

“Huh?” Oh right, Yuki-something. “I have a boyfriend. No.” 

It kind of looks like she swallowed a something sour. Lemon cake. He should text Kuro-chin about it… 

“Ah…o-okay. Th-Th-…Thank you for your time.” She whispers tightly. She gives a shallow bow at the waist and starts to speed walk away. 

“Wait.” He calls after her. 

She spins back around with something shining in her teary eyes. 

“There’s a leaf in your hair.” 

She stiffens and looks at him with disbelief before bursting into tears. 

Oops. 

Hm. Maybe he should’ve listened the last time Kuro-chin scolded him about chivalry. What was that thing he said, Sandwich Technique? End on a positive note. 

“Ah, your cookies are really good though. Thanks. See you at practice?” 

She nods her head once, then runs away. 

He’s left staring down the empty hallway, reflecting on the interaction. 

He feels that this went well. It’s definitely better than the last girl who slapped him and started making a scene before Kuro-chin calmed her down. Maybe when he sees Lemon-chin at practice he should start saying hello. 

…Now where to find some cake before warm-up starts... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara has no mercy.


	4. Heartbreak (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Custodial closets and closure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of you have asked to see Kuroko deal with a confession, but that isn't quite this chapter (sorry!)  
> We will get there, if you've made a request I've vaguely outlined your chapter.

Kuroko is heading towards the gym when he hears it. Someone’s crying. 

He _really_ doesn’t have time for a detour, especially when he’s already spent so much time looking for Murasakibara, but it wouldn’t be right to ignore someone’s tears. Especially when it’s a girl, since his family raised him to be a gentleman. So without even a sigh of complaint to himself, Kuroko chooses to pass the gym doors and continues down the hall to stop in front of the custodial closet, where it sounds like the source of the crying is coming from. 

Kuroko knocks on the door. “Are you alright?” 

Her breath hitches. “Um. I-I’ll be out in a minute. Pl-Please Le-eave.” 

Kuroko blinks in surprise. “Yukimura-san?” He recognises her voice, even if distorted by sorrow and the barrier between them. She’s one of the assistant managers, usually responsible for helping Momoi and handing out fresh towels. She’s a nice girl, usually quite hearty. 

Her voice is barely audible through the door, so Kuroko has to press an ear against the surface to listen. “Ah! y-you’re- you’re on the ba-basketball team, aren’t you?”  

“Yes. I’m number eleven, Kuroko Tetsuya.” 

“...First-string?” 

“That is correct. What’s the matter Yukimura-san?” 

“...You should...g-...go. Akashi-san will give you extra laps for...for every minute you’re late.” 

A lenient punishment, since he’s not a repeat offender. Haizaki has been forced to do a whole _set_ of sit-ups for each minute, and he came almost an hour late. “It will be worth it if I can help you feel better. If we’re late together, then they can’t be too mad right? So please tell me what’s wrong, you’re usually very enthusiastic.” He keeps his voice warm and soothing, the same tone he uses to comfort Momoi after Aomine says something stupid. 

For a while it’s silent and he’s almost convinced she won’t answer when the door clicks open. He takes a quick step back, but the door only cracks open by a sliver. “I-Its stupid. I knew it was going to happen.” He can hear her a lot clearer and it’s obvious that she’s just barely holding back more sobs.  

“It’s definitely not stupid if you’re this upset. I promise to listen without judgement Yukimura-san.” 

“...I was just...re... _re_ _jected_ by the boy I like.”  

She sniffles and Kuroko is suddenly reminded of the packet of tissues he carries around for Kise after he finishes his theatrics. “Here.” Kuroko offers her the whole pack and Yukimura gratefully accepts it. 

“Thank you Kuroko-senpai.” She mumbles gloomily as she cleans her face.  

“It’s only natural to feel awful when something bad happens, even if it’s expected. When Aomine-kun yelled heads-up, it still hurt when it hit my face right?” Yukimura giggles at the reminder of yesterday’s blunder and Kuroko counts that as a win. “It’s okay to be sad. It’s best to work through these feelings and move on. Only then can you give yourself to the right person whole-heartedly.” 

It’s silent again, and for a moment Kuroko is worried he said something ridiculous before the door swings fully open, revealing Yukimura’s awestruck face. 

“Oh. There’s something in your hair.” Kuroko notes rather blandly. He plucks it out with deft fingers, painlessly untangling it from its confines to hold it in front of her face. “Think of it as turning over a new leaf.” Kuroko flashes her a smile as she accepts it with trembling fingers and flaming cheeks. 

Kuroko is hit with a strange sense of déjà-vu. 

“U-Um. Thank you Kuroko-senp-” 

“Kuro-chin, there you are.” 

Yukimura squeaks at the sound of Murasakibara’s voice, and she’s glad she’s still hidden inside the dark closet. 

“Ah. Murasakibara-kun, I was looking for you as well.” 

“Aka-chin’s gunna kill us for being late.” However, as far as Murasakibara is concerned it’s worth the pocket-full of snack cakes he procured from some underclassmen. 

Kuroko looks back at Yukimura with uncertainty.  

“I’ll be there in a moment, please go ahead Kuroko-senpai. I’m feeling much better thanks to you.” She keeps her voice down to a hoarse whisper as to not be discovered by the taller male, but smiles as sweetly as she can at Kuroko in gratitude. 

Kuroko hesitates before returning the expression, lighting her whole face cherry red, which he attributes to her crying spell. “Alright. Let’s go Murasakibara-kun.” 

She ducks further back as Murasakibara passes the door, almost falling into a mop bucket in her haste, but he doesn’t even waste a moment to glance in her direction. “Hey Kuro-chin, after practice do you wanna get some cake?” 

“Did Kise-kun insist you take me on a date again? Because it’s really not necessary.” Kuroko says in exasperation. 

“No. I just like cake and Kuro-chin.” 

“Oh. Then I would be delighted.” 

Yukimura hears the gym doors clunk open, and after a pause click shut. 

She feels her heart break all over again. 

* * *

 

( ╹ਊ╹)｡･:*:･ﾟ☆ OMAKE! ｡･:*:･ﾟ★

 

“I know that look.” 

Yukimura jumps in surprise as Momoi puts a hand on her shoulder.  

“It’s okay. Even Kise-kun and I were victims of his charm. Tetsu-kun is a gift that no one can have.” She says tearfully. 

“You and Kise-senpai too!?” she yells in disbelief. If such perfect people couldn’t capture Kuroko for themselves, then perhaps she shouldn’t feel so bad. 

Momoi pulls her into a tight embrace, resting Yukimura’s head atop of her chest, and begins carding her fingers gently through her hair. “It’ll be okay Yuki-chan, Momoi-senpai has you now.” 

...Perhaps Kuroko was right. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't give Lemon-chin a Bad End.
> 
> I imagine Aomine's formless shots weren't always so accurate.  
> There were casualties, and several people avenged Kuroko.


	5. Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Height difference makes all the difference.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kind words everyone!

Lukewarm water is quick to meet Kuroko's open palm as he stretches his hand out from under the overhang. "Ah. It's raining." 

At his words, what had just began as a light shower morphs into a downpour of almost waterfall-like density.

Murasakibara sighs as he watches the streets start to flood. "I didn't bring an umbrella..."

"I have one." Says Kuroko as he digs around in his bag.  "It's not quite big enough for both of us, but we can make it to the convenience store and buy a second one." He pulls out its compact form from his bag and unfolds it, careful of the wind as he opens it up. 

“…”

“…”

While the idea of sharing is good in theory, the practical application turns out to have a few issues.

"..."

"…"

In Kuroko's hands, the umbrella barely reaches Murasakibara's neck. From underneath it, Murasakibara’s head is completely obscured from Kuroko's view. 

"…"

"…"

"...Kuro-chin, you're too-"

" _Just take it._ " He hisses, almost jabbing the other in the eye as he lifts it in offering. Having enough experience with Akashi, Murasakibara accepts the item without further comment. Before they venture out into the storm, Kuroko tucks in close to his boyfriend's side to be as shielded as possible.

Once more, theory and practice prove to be two very different things.

With no regard for his companion's shorter strides, Murasakibara marches through the storm as if he's alone. For a brief moment, Kuroko is completely exposed to the elements and in those few seconds his hair is plastered to his head. He almost jogs to keep pace and he's nearly hanging onto Murasakibara by the arm to stay under cover. Unfortunately, the umbrella is raised so far above Kuroko's head it offers no real shelter. He's even forced to splash through the rapidly forming puddles Murasakibara merely steps over, thoroughly soaking his sneakers.

In mere minutes, Kuroko would have been drier in a lake.

"Wai- Stop!" Kuroko shouts over the howling winds. He lets out a grateful sigh when his teammate finally halts. "Could you please lower the umbrella and slow down?" 

"Oh. Sorry Kuro-chin." Per Kurooko's request, Murasakibara stoops over so that they're closer in height. However, the consequence of his hunched over form is that his back is getting rained on quite heavily in exchange. The new speed that Kuroko dictates feels like a snail's crawl as he's forced to awkwardly shuffle along. He's quite sure that from a distance, they look like a turtle.

Murasakibara tolerates this less than perfect arrangement for about half a block, however, he has to draw a line when he back begins to ache. In a clear and decisive voice, Murasakibara says, "Forget it, I hate this." He straightens and attempts to hand the umbrella back to Kuroko, but the shadow stubbornly refuses.

"Just keep it, I am already soaked. There's only two more blocks to the store, I'll be fine."

Murasakibara simply holds the umbrella over him, paying no mind to the rainfall now drenching him beyond sweeping hair out of his face. Determined as ever, Kuroko simply steps out from under the flimsy protection. Murasakibara moves to bring the umbrella back to him but Kuroko also takes hold of the handle, leaving their hands laid over top of each other, cold fingers wrapped tightly together. 

Water keeps running down Kuroko's face, dripping from his short hair and into his eyes as he tries to stare down Murasakibara. Rain water has soaked through his sweater and his skin is starting to feel chilled, but he also feels Murasakibara starting to shiver in his T-shirt as his hand lightly trembles beneath his grasp.

They both feel like idiots, holding a perfectly good umbrella over nothing right between them, but it's a matter of pride now.

"Please use the umbrella." Kuroko politely requests as he lets go, leaving it in the other's possesion.

Before Murasakibara can respond, the choice is - quite literally - taken from their hands.

A particularly strong gust of wind snatches it from his loose hold, the angle of the umbrella allowing for maximum lift. Which essentially means that they can only watch as the umbrella flies down the street faster than either of them can comprehend what had just occurred. They idly trace its path as it's blown into a rather tall tree, where it tangles and gets flipped inside-out ensuring that even if they retrieved it, it would serve no purpose.

All is quiet but the drum of raindrops and the distant rumble of thunder.

They slowly tear their gazes away from the tree and their eyes meet.

"…Well," Kuroko mutters over the gurgle of a nearby storm drain. "I suppose that solves our dilemma."

Murasakibara hums in agreement.

They stand there, both lost in their own thoughts.

"Wanna get some hot chocolate?"

"Okay...If anyone asks, we had no umbrella."

"Yeah."

Kuroko is the one to close the distance and wraps his arm around Murasakibara's waist in a loose hug, huddling close for warmth. In return, Murasakibara slings an arm over Kuroko's shoulders where it rests at a comfortable height. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~Two guys under an umbrella, five feet apart cause they're not gay.~~
> 
>  
> 
> They're both sick the next day, lmao.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send it requests for future chapters! If you're Ace I'd love to hear from you in particular, since I myself am not.  
> Updates will be sporadic o)-(


End file.
